Random Talk From 3 Friends
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: This story is all about 3 Friends who email each other and give story parts to the story they're doing. It got out of hand and got offtopic. Now, it's random things. Mixed in Animes, Characters and so on. An Explanation inside.
1. Explanation

**_Here we go to the Explanation!!_**

**_You see, the 3 Friends mentioned are the 3 Authors in UnbreakableTrio._**

**_We really liked Anime/Manga that we decided to start this!! It was fun! We got to read each others responses through email._**

**_That's how we did it. It was so much fun!! It's funny too!_**

**_Well, if you don't want to read this, it's ok. This was made by 3 Wacky Friends!! _**

**_Here's a challenge for you:_**

**_Try to put each and every one of the parts. Like pieces of a puzzle. It might get interesting don't you think?_**

**_Hunny (Ouran): Try Onegai????  
Mokona (Tsubasa Chronicles): Onegai?????_**

**_Listen to them, Onegai????  
-Mitsuki, the Witty Leader of the Trio _**

_**Sakura (Naruto): PS, Read Mitsuki's stories!  
Haruhi (Ouran): Her PenName is SmartOotori **-mumble- It sounds like she's obsessed with the Shadow King...  
**Kyouya: I can add more to your debt.  
Haruhi: O.O  
Naruto: Wow! Over one measly debt!!  
Sasuke: Naruto, you know I can beat you.  
Naruto: WHY YOU-!**_

**_And they all lived happily ever after! Seriously, go to the next chapter.  
-Mitsuki, the Witty Leader of The Trio _**

**_(Finally I'm done.)_**


	2. The beginning

**Joined Fan Fiction**

**By:  
Mitsuki, Sakura-Hime, and Inu**

* * *

**Sakura:**

One day the Host Club and the CLAMP gang went to a club. They find Team 7 and Inu's gang there. Inu and Tsunade are having a sake drinking contest.

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

"INU! INU! INU!" Inu's gang and Host Club are chanting while, "TSUNADE! TSUNADE!" Clamp Gang and Team 7 gang are voting for Tsunade. 3, 2, 1... -Clank- "I WIN!! Both said. WHAT?! NO, I WIN!!" Battled the two.

* * *

**Sakura:**

"What if those two didn't win and I do?" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Heck no! I betted on Tsunade's victory!!" Sesshomaru retorted, "Who are you anyways?"

"YUUKO-SAN!!! How many bottles did you drink?!?!?!?" Watanuki was fuming...

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

"YUUKO??!?!" Everyone was shocked except the Clamp gang.

"I drank 100 bottles, Mr. First of April." Yuuko answered.

"WHAT?!" Inu and Tsunade shouted. "HOW CAN YOU DRINK THAT MANY BOTTLES?!"

"It's a secret."

* * *

**Sakura:**

"It's a secret, it's a secret!" chanted Maru, Moro, and Mokona Modoki.

"Better buy some hangover meds," Sighed Watanuki.

"Dangit!!! I drank 10 bottles before..." Inu turned demon before finishing his 11th bottle.

"HAHA!!! I still get my money 'cause Tsunade drunk 11 bottles before Inu turned demon!!! Pay up!" cheered Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Mitsuki: **

Everyone except Inu's gang paid Sess and went home. They're waiting for Inu to transform back and go home together.

While they waited, the next club next to them was a spa and what not.

The pervy club (Jiraiya, Shigure, Kakashi, etc.) were spying on the ladies.

"WOW!! They look HAWT!!!" Jiraiya said.

"I have to agree, but I wouldn't want to cheat on my sweet Tohru." Daydreamed Shigure.

The ladies that they were looking were...Tsunade, Ino, Sakura (Naruto), Sakura-Hime, Tomoyo, Tomoyo-Hime, Hinata, Haruhi, Tohru, etc...

They heard them and soon...

"PERVERTS!!!"

"KILL THEM!!!!"

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!!!!"

* * *

**Sakura:**

The two Syaorans, Eriol, Kyo, Yuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Kurogane, and the whole Host Club boys etc. didn't have the decency to see their ladies, so they had to pick the hentais up and out of the spa and started beating them outside. Shigure was landed with a bloody nose, Kakashi a broken Sharingan eye, and a dead Jiraiya.

Shigure POV

OW High School OW High School OW All for me, High School OW!!!!

Kakashi POV

Hmmm, the main character in Make-Out Tactics is hiding something.

Jiraiya POV (if he had one)

…………………………………………………………………….

Tsunade didn't want to reincarnate Jiraiya, but Darth Vader does...

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

Darth Vader arrived and stole Jiraiya.

He took him to his ship and flew to Simon Cowell's house, where Simon and Paula Abdul were making out. He reincarnated Jiraiya and told him,

"Jiraiya, I am your father."

Jiraiya got so surprised, he fell off the ship and surprisingly, he landed on Konoha.

"Um..."

Tsunade was right in front of him and didn't notice him.

He silently walked away but... he sneezed and well... he's beaten up again but, the pervy club saved him before he died.

* * *

**Sakura:**

"I should have stayed dead! I met Sanjaya Malakar!!!" Screamed the pervy sage.

"Okay! I'll make sure you stay with him there!" retorted Tsunade before kicking him on the place where the sun doesn't shine... Jiraiya got knocked out again, unlike the time she did that to Gai. He didn't faint because he's an overly gay person.

* * *

**Inu:**

Inu's POV

"I'm gonna go to the hot springs for a bath," Sango announced, "Wanna come, Kagome-San?"

"Sure," answered Kagome

"Miroku, stay here with Inu, k?"

"Yea, remember, one peek and your dead!"

"Ok, ok," answered Miroku.

When the girls left, Miroku wanted to stalk them.

"Inu, stay here and keep on chewing Sanjaya's underwear," Miroku answered

All he got was Inu growling while chewing on boxers with kisses and hearts on it that say, "I love Richard Simmons."

"Good boy," said a satisfied Miroku while leaving.

* * *

**_Ok! That's it!! _**

**_That's all the time that we have!!_**

**_We hope you enjoyed our wild and off-topic conversation!! _**

**_Twins (Ouran): Each one of these fine people do not own all of the characters!  
Naruto: Believe it! They only own the plot of each part!! Dattebayo!  
Me: Whatever you guys, just go home and bother someone else.  
All (Naruto n Twins): Aww... You're no fun, Mitsuki...  
Me: I'll call Kyouya/Sasuke on you...  
All: AHH!! -runs away-_**

**_Works everytime...  
-Mitsuki -peace sign-_**


	3. Hentai Club!

**Joined Fan Fiction**

**By:  
Mitsuki, Sakura-Hime, and Inu**

**Sakura:**

"PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. Sango grudgingly beheaded him.

Meanwhile:

Syaoran and Sakura are trying to do a liplock so, the prophecy will be fulfilled. To ruin their moment, Kuro-Zilla came and started destroying Tokyo. Then, Dane Cook gave him a Snicker's bar and runs away. That made Kuro-Zilla even MORE hyper! Then, Mokona had to transform into Megatron- Mokona and eats him alive. The archeologist and princess never had their kiss.

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

(Back to the pervs)

"Gosh Jiraiya, do I have to do everything around here?" Tsunade left leaving the pervs to their business.

"Hey look, Kuro-Zilla..." said Shigure.

"Oh for your info Kuro-Zilla gets eaten... I wonder how Tomoyo-hime will act from this." Appeared Fai.

"FAI!? Dont scare us like that!!" Miroku said.

"Oh and can I join the pervy club?!" Puppy Fai said.

That perked Jiraiya up, forgetting his pain.

"SURE!! The more the merrier!! And you're a good boy so the ladies won't suspect a thing!!!"

* * *

**Inu:**

Inu finally freed himself from the cage.

"Where's (hic) Miro (hic) ku?"

Then Inuyasha tries to get a wiff of the pervy monk's path.

Miroku's POV

Everything was great until...

"Hey, isn't that Inu? Yo wazup?" pondered Jiraiya.

" WHAT?!??!" I freaked.

"I got drunk," Inu wheezed in between hiccups.

"Uh oh..."

"Wanna join de club?" Shigure asked.

Inu belched out, "Sure!."

* * *

**Sakura:**

"Hmmm, yo boys, can I join?" asked Tamaki.

"You're not a perv." retorted Haruhi

"But the more, the merrier! Besides, you're a playah!" Fai invited

"And Yuuko, you can be the slut," said Hideki.

"Heck no! Why do I have to play the slut?"

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

"'Cause you're more of a flirt than a witch." Watanuki said.

"Well, I ain't joining."

Yuuko left fuming. Watanuki had no choice but to go with her.

"Hey, I invited 4 more people and they'll be the last members!" Shigure said.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"Meet..."

"Hi!" which came from Ayame Sohma.

"Wheee!" Draco Malfoy after drinking too much pumpkin juice, "Gotta go potty." (A/N: I just had to add him here!!!)

"HELLO!!!" bellowed Rock Lee.

"Hm..." wondered Subaku no Kankurou.

"OK!!! Now, we have a lot of members!!" wailed an eccentric Jiraiya.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Haruhi-kun, is Tamaki-sama coming?" A guest asked.

"Yea, where is he?" Another asked.

"He is currently attending a new club and will only come every Tues and Thurs." Kyouya said.

"What?!"

"What club??"

"It is a Non-Ouran club," Kyouya answered.

Everyone was shocked that the founder of the Host Club lost devotion

* * *

**Inu:**

Perv club

Jiraiya schemed, " ok, we were peeking earlier, so now..".

"Look what I found! (Hic)" Inu screamed for joy, and shows a lacy pink bra.

Rock Lee gaped "Whoa! That's huge!"

"Where did you find it?" Miroku asked.

Inu answered, "In (hic) Haruhi's room!"

Shigure, exclaimed, " OMG!!! Good job, Inu!!!"

Everyone claps.

Inu added," And I also (hic) found these!!"

Inu shows a black panty, and everyone stares.

Jiraiya acknowledged, "HEY! THAT'S KAGOME'S!!!"

Shigure said,"I have the same kind!!!"

Kagome comes and screams, "INU!!! PERV!! OSUWARI!"

kaboom.

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

At Haruhi's Humble Home

"Otou-san, you did laundry yesterday didn't you?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"I can't seem to find my bra."

"I did hang them outside."

Haruhi went outside to see nothingness.

_"Otou-san, you're dead..." _Haruhi thought.

* * *

**Sakura:**

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA!!" Haruhi yelled.

"Crap! Damn neighbors!" said Inu as he chucked the bra to Tamaki.

"WTF?" screamed Haru-chan, "You wanna get in my pants you pervert?"

"Don't daddies do that?!?" answered Tamaki.

"AAH! Sexual harassment!!"

* * *

**Mistuki:**

**_At a Sohma house:_**

"You damn rat, did you notice that sick dog stopped coming home or even staying home?" Kyo asked.

"Oh yes I noticed that too." Tohru said.

"Well, I noticed it too." the "Prince" said. (A/N: He's MY Prince!!!! Just Kidding)

"Hey, Yuki, have you seen your brother lately?" Hatori asked while he's giving Yuki a check up.

"No and why would I?"

"Mine has been asking me where he is."

"Well, find him then." Cold Yuki... Cold...

* * *

**Inu:**

"Inu, wanna do more perverted stuff?" asked the pervy sage.

Inu almost said okay but fainted. He woke up back to normal.

Inu asked,"Where am I... and why am I with you pervs?!"

"Uh-oh. He's back to normal..." Shigure freaked.

"Don't worry," Miroku said as he holds up sake supreme. Bottle: Has a longer effect then regular sake.  
"Here u go Inu!" and Inu drinks it.

Shigure asked, "Well?"

Inu freaks people out by, " Heh, heh..." and goes demon.  
"DIE!!!!" he shouted and kills everyone at the meeting, "Grrrrr..."

* * *

**_Hinata: Uh, remember that the um... the two athoresses (and the Bomb) don't own Naruto._**

**_Kagome: or Inu Yasha_**

**_Yuuko: or xxxHoLic_**

**_Fai: or Tsubasa_**

**_Sasuke: Cut the crap. They don't own any show used here in any way, but the plot is originally theres. Would it kill you to say that, Princess?_**

**_Sakura Haruno: are you talking to me, Sasuke? drools_**

**_Sakura- Hime: No, he's talking to me, bimbo, and no it wouldn't. I'm just too busy killing the bomb right now. _**

**_Bomb: Well then why am I still here?_**

**_Sakura- Hime: Cus you're dying, a slow, painul death! MUAHAHA!!! Ahem, review please! Oh Syaoran! Where are you?_**

**_Syaoran: ITACHI!!! _**


	4. When IT came to town

**Joined Fan Fiction**

**By:  
****Mitsuki, Sakura-Hime, and Inu**

**Sakura:**

Sakura-Hime was about to close the Cat's Eye Cafe.

Ring! Ring! The bell alarmed. A lady came in.

"Welcome to the Cat's Eye Cafe! I'm sorry, but it's about closing time," said Sakura.

"I just wanted to meet a person of this legendary cafe. Tell me something about yourself," the lady replied.

"Well, my name is Sakura. I just traveled here."

"No not that. Do you love someone? What are your interests?" asked the lady as she sat down on the piano seat. She begins to strum the keys.

Sakura's song (in English)

_The faint scent of tears  
On my rain soaked cheeks  
The warm look on the face  
Of travelers  
The music from our childhood  
Faintly echoes in the background  
The memories I hopelessly try to remember  
Wander aimlessly  
But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams  
Over distant oceans and skies  
We'll soar together  
To a place where memories never fade  
You light up the way for me  
In the darkness of night  
Oh, that warm look  
On your face  
I miss you so much_

"I am so glad to meet you alive and well, Sakura. I hope we'll meet each other again."

"It's nice to meet you too," the princess- turned- waitress answered.

"Oh yes, before I leave, I'll have a small glass of sake before I go."

The lady took an excruciating long time to drink, so the two had a little chat.

In the end, Sakura asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's not important. But if you insist, I have many names. I don't have a real name."

"But I want to know. You seem to have met me before."

"I did. You were carried by Syaoran in the brink of dawn," she answered truthfully.

"That's a disadvantage then. I need to know your name to be even," Sakura whined.

"Fine, I tell you because equality must happen. One of my names is Yuuko Ichihara," and then she was off.

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

Meanwhile...

"Oh NO!" screamed Shizune.

"Oink oink!" wailed Tsunade's pig.

She saw the pervy club ALMOST dead in front of her eyes, so she ran to Tsunade-sama and told her all about it.

Tsunade came and revived them, but she soon regretted it.

"THANK YOU TSUNADE!!!!!" Everyone said. They all ran up to her and gave her a BIG group hug.

Shippo was the first one to hug her so; he got a BIG FULL view of Tsunade.

She got mad and knocked them all unconcious.

* * *

**Sakura:**

_**The pervy minds while unconscious** _

Shigure: High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls.

Jiraiya: What should the sequel of Icha Icha be? Should I do a hospital one? No, I already did that...

Kakashi: The main character in Make-Out Tactics cheated on his wife!

Sanjaya: Damn you Simon!

Miroku: Sango... Sango... Sango's arse.

Shippo: Why am I in this?

Tamaki: I still have Haruhi's bra! Get ready for blackmail for s3x.

Rock Lee: Show me the loooooove!

Draco: I have to get Hermione out of Ron's grasp!!

Ayame: I need a hot model to show off my clothes. I'll be the hot model!

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

Fai: Hm... What other nicknames should I give Kurogane?

Kankurou: Why did I ever agree to this?

Hideki: I just wanted to see porn through my persocome Chi, but instead got a lap dance from her.

HatsuHaru: (last minute member) Hm... Little bit of this, little bit of that...

* * *

**Sakura:**

Sadly all of those thoughts ended simultaneously when Sanjaya started singing, "I Love You, You Love Me..."

* * *

**Inu:**

Inu destroyed 3 villages and 1 forest when he went demon. Then he fainted in front of people who were chasing him.

* * *

**Sakura:**

Barney came to avenge Sanjaya... With an army of Nazi Teletubbies and Boobahs!

"O dangit!" screamed Kakashi cosplaying a Mater like, "Tuh Mater" without the "Tuh."

"I have a dream," spoke Patamon, "That we're all gonna die unless..."

* * *

**Mitsuki:**

"Unless I send them to Hell!!!!" Miroku said.

He took off his bracelet and sucked them into his wrist.

"YAY!!! We're saved!!!!!!" Shippo cried.

* * *

**Inu:**

Inuyasha found himself above a boiling pit of hot water. It seems that the "people" who caught him were dog-eating demons! He was tied in chains; half naked. 'Dang I feel exposed.' Inu thought. The sound of drums started. The demons came in one by one carrying plates. They were really hideous. (Inu is too lazy to describe the demons he/she/it mentioned.)

"This is just great..." Inu muttered.

* * *

**Sakura:**

Somewhere in Seresu:  
King Ashura is awakened; by Mushu's bad gonging! It annoyed the bullocks out of King Ashura, Chi- who s'posed to drug Ashura to sleep, and all of Mulan's ancestors.

Somewhere in feudal Japan:  
Tomoyo finally founded the city of Tokyo and got Kurogane jealous when he found her drunkenly making out with a random samurai.

Somewhere in Clow:  
Touya gets _chienne_ slapped by Sakura for spying. Syaoran is getting an operation for his glaucoma in his eye and the rabies in his left leg. The acid from Kishim's virtual world was actually rabies bubbles.

* * *

**_Ok! It's my Turn to do the Comment!_**

**_First of all, I don't own Naruto, or Inuyasha, or other anime! Other wise Sakura Haruno would be in love with Naruto, Sasuke would be out of the show, (or even better, never made) Kikyo would be killed by Inuyasha, and Koga goes bye-bye! Wait; Sasuke's still in the show? Koga didn't go bye-bye? This proves my statement._**

**_Kikyo: Why do people hate me?_**

**_Me: Cause they just do._**

**_Kikyo: T.T_**

**_Sakura: Yea! Sasuke's not own by you!!!_**

**_Sasuke: yea... T.T_**

**_Kagome: So don't forget to review! Inuyasha, let's go._**

**_Inuyasha: To where?_**

**_Kagome: TO HELL._**

**_Everyone: ..._**

****


End file.
